pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Fortis
Roland Fortis, is a human character from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. He is known as the Sixth Paladin, and honored with the green gem of Jasper for his service as a Chasseur. Roland recently relocated to Paris. As a Chasseur, Roland held a bias against Vampires, believing that they were evil and dedicating his life to eradicating them in the name of his faith. Having heard the rumors about Vanitas, Roland vowed to save Vanitas' soul from damnation. By coincidence, Roland encounters Vanitas and Noé Archiviste while they investigate the recent Vampire kidnappings. Remarkably, Roland comes to see eye-to-eye with Vanitas and Noé, partnering with them alongside Maria and Georges in order to hunt down Moreau. Though they succeed in finding Moreau, he escapes with Monsieur Spider, leaving the group to do battle with a Vampire afflicted with the Malnomen Prédateur. After a rigorous battle, the two sides part ways, with Roland, Maria, and Georges working to cover the events while Vanitas and Noé escape. Description Appearance Roland is a young man with curly blonde hair and finely lashed green eyes. He is well-muscled and wears the uniform of the Chasseurs, with a black coat and white rosary. He has also been seen wearing a loose dress shirt, with formal pants and his rosary on other occasions. On the battlefield, he is never seen without his weapon, Durandal. Personality Roland often acts in a manner that emphasizes a fanaticism with his beliefs and seems oblivious to his surroundings and how his actions and words are regarded by others. Despite this, he is actually quite sharp and casually manipulates situations to his will, as seen when he omits information from reports and when he traps Noé and Vanitas. His self-awareness is revealed when he is confronted by Olivier about the consequences of his changing beliefs towards vampires, and he is slightly apologetic, although only for a brief moment. In battle, Roland is a serious, capable and deadly opponent, willing to use many means to defeat a threat. Plot Hunters of the Dark Arc Coming Soon! Return of the Beast Arc Having encountered Noé and Vanitas, Roland begins to restudy the history of vampires and humans in an attempt to see it from a new perspective, now believing that God's love was shared equally between humans and vampires. After revealing this to Olivier, he is chastised and warned that should word of his newfound sentiments towards vampires make its way to their superiors, his parents and siblings might be harmed. In response, Roland places a threat by casually asking how many paladins he would be able to take down. Afterwards, Olivier notices that Roland has been reading about Lord Ruthven and the case of the Beast of Gédauvan.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 22 Powers and Abilities *'Durandal' - With his weapon of choice, Durandal - a weapon that can either function as a two-sided spear for close combat, or it can separate into two extending chain whips for long-range attacks. *'Enhanced Speed, Strength, and Stamina' - Roland is capable of enhancing his body through the use of drugs provided by the Chasseurs in order to make him better equipped for combat with Vampires. Relationships Olivier Roland and Olivier seem to be close. Olivier originally recommended Roland for the position of Jasper in an attempt to curb his irresponsibility; however, he is dismayed by Roland's continual flippancy and his lack of regard for his position. While Roland shifts perspective on his view of vampires, Oliver discourages his new discoveries, as they can harm his position in the Church as part of the Chasseurs. Roland largely ignores his warnings, believing that if the Chasseurs make a threat, he will be more than capable to take them on, including Oliver himself. Vanitas Roland originally considered Vanitas to be an unfortunate child and sought to save him when Vanitas entered the catacombs, refusing to believe that Vanitas had chosen his current path of life by his own will. After forcefully having his viewpoint on vampires changed by Noé's existence, he changes his opinion and helps Vanitas to escape. Noé Archiviste Originally, Roland regarded Noé as enemy simply for being a vampire; however, after seeing Noé's and Vanitas' interactions and how Noé, a vampire, acted contradictory to what he had been led to believe about vampires, Roland changes his opinion and regards Noé as a friend. Gallery 13_-_Roland.jpg|Roland vows to save Vanitas' soul MangaVan15 - Roland Durandal.png|Roland with his weapon, Durandal Laurent Colour.jpg Th.jpg|Roland with his Durandal as featured in inner cover of Volume 4 Quotes Coming Soon! Appearances *Mémoire 14: Catacombes *Mémoire 15: Chasseurs *Mémoire 16: Galop *Mémoire 17: Cicatrice *Mémoire 18: Dos à Dos *Mémoire 22: Hurler }} Trivia * Roland's inspiration draws from a character named "Roland" from the fictitious Matter of France, with Roland acting as one of twelve paladins in Charlemagne's court and wielding a weapon called "Durandal". * The Japanese spelling, ローラン, was originally translated by Yen Press as Laurent, but has since been changed to Roland. * In terms of personality, Roland appears very similar to Jack Vessalius from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts - often times being positive and open, but being capable of harnessing the same dark tone of seriousness when needed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Chasseurs Category:Paladins Category:Alive